THEA AND ERIC:A NEW BEGINNING
by Elesary
Summary: Thea and Eric are back and trying to hunt down the new circle: daybreak
1. Chapter 1

THEA AND ERIC: A NEW BEGINNING

THIS STORY IS TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER THE END OF SPELLBINDER. THEA AND ERIC ARE TRYING TO START A NEW CIRCLE, DAYBREAK.

THIS STORY BELONGS TO LJ SMITH.

I held Eric and felt his breathing and was at piece with herself and with the night.

When we got to Eric's house Rosamund was throwing a hissy-fit.

"SHE'S GONE! I WANT HER BACK." Rosamund was shrieking.

"Welcome home Thea." Eric said with a sarcastic half smile. I laughed. He opened the door and bowed like a doorman. I giggled.

"Mom?" He called." Can Thea stay here? She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Mrs. Ross turned around the corner.

Her face softened when she saw my bedraggled appearance. Roz fallowed her and when she saw it was me she threw herself at me. "Thea!! Can you help me find Madame Curie? She's gone" well that explained the hissy-fit. You can stay right? Will you tell me more of your stories?" she said this all in a rush.

I laughed. "Hi Roz. I would love to help you find Madame Curie. I would love to stay. That is if your mother doesn't mind." Mrs. Ross smiled and nodded. I smiled right back at her. Yes I will tell you stories, I promise."

Mrs. Ross touched my shoulder gently. "of course you can stay here, Thea dear. Do you mind staying with Rosamund?" Her kind face looked worried.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ross I would love to stay with Roz." I swayed, Eric propped me up before I could collapse with exhaustion. I smiled at him, loving every second of him touching me.

" Please call me Ava, dear." Mrs.- no Ava said. " you are so tired. Go sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

"Thank you Ava. For everything. Did you know that your name means 'like a bird'?" I asked her. Roz took my hand and dragged me to the stairs. Telling me something about having a new bed so I could have the old on. I was to tired to listen.

When we got to her room, Roz turned to Eric and said" Go away. this is a girls only room." She slammed the door in his face. And turned back to me." Now, you get dressed in this and ill put on some music." She shoved a long shirt and some pants at me." They are Eric's so don't worry about ruining them." I couldn't help it. I laughed.

After I had pulled Eric's clothes on, Roz told me we would go shopping tommarow. She probably said more but I didn't here. I was asleep.

WELL?????

WHAT DID YOU THINK?

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PEACE, LOVE, VEGITERIANISM.

-ELESARY-


	2. THEA AND ERIC:SHOPPINGBOY TORTURE

A NEW BEGINNING: SHOPPING- SUPREME BOY TORTURE

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO..

BUNPIRE THANX FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEW.

------------------------------------ERIC POV------------------------------------------------

Poor Thea, I thought. She just lost her family, her life, and her whole entire world. Because of me. I didn't deserve her, how cold she love me so much.

As I was thinking I didn't realize that the object of my fascination had snuck into my room and covered my eyes with her delicate little hands.

"You do know its 6:00 am don't you?" I asked her. I giggle gurgled out of her throat. It was the happiest sound I had ever heard. I smiled.

"Yes I know its early I wanted to see Aime rise in the sky." She replied. At my confused look she explained " Aime is a celtic goddess of the sun." I nodded.

She lay down beside me and we sat in a comfortable silence, we both watched Aime rise. I played with her wrist. " I thought of a nickname for you" I told her.

"Hm?" she asked. "What is it?"

I smiled again." Bambi."

"Bambi?" she asked laughing. I nodded. "But why?"

I shrugged. " I guess it just fits you."

We laughed together. Until Roz pulled the door open. She was pouting.

"Mom says breakfast is ready and that after we are going shopping."

Then she slammed the door and stomped down the stairs. Thea raised her eyebrows at me in a silent question.

"Roz hates shopping." I sighed." So do I"

she laughed. "This is going to be fun."

I groaned.

When we left fifteen minutes later, Roz was on Thea's lap in the front of the car. Thea was smirking at me. I was cowering. "Bambi?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice was sweet, just like the rest of her. I gulped.

"If I don't live threw this, I leave all my stuff to you." I was totally series. We were shopping, who knew what horrors lay between the racks?

Just then we pulled into the mall. I flinched. Let the torture begin…


	3. THEA AND ERIC: WARNING

THEA AND ERIC: WARNING

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

BUNPIRE

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

FLOWWITHEVERYTHING

DIMKALUVER

EMOCHILDLOVA

SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------THEA POV--------------------------------------------------------------

I loved the smell of the stores. From the cotton smell of GAP, to the perfume of Abercrombie.

I hummed brightly to myself as I gathered up my armfuls of clothing and herded a reluctant Eric and a protesting Roz to the dressing rooms.

Roz was saying "… No, I am protesting fashion. I will not buy new clothes. No one respects hypocrites." Her chin was thrust out stubbornly.

I sighed and asked "How will people respect you if you are dressed in ratty clothes?"

She nodded and her eyes lit up. "You're right, lets go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her.

"Wow." Eric mouthed to me behind Roz's back.

I shrugged "I didn't do anything." I told him.

He just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

After the inevitable fashion show we made our way to the food court. Our arms were heavy with bags that ranged from Kmart to Gucci, both of which we had visited.

As we waited in line I half listened to Ava and Roz talk about why Roz couldn't go to a gay rights rally. (AU: I DID NOT WRITE THIS TO OFFEND ANYONE AND IF IT DOES MY APOLOGIES) Well calling it talking was putting it mildly. It was a shouting match.

People were staring. I heard someone say "Call security Destiny, those people are queer."

Ava obviously heard it because she shut right up. Roz did too. Eric groaned.

But it was too late. Two security guards were coming over. They were shapeshifters.

I looked at their nameplates, Aandaleeb. That meant Bul bul bird in Indian. The other said Abbas. That was lion in Arabic.

"Shapeshifters." I muttered to Eric. " A lion and a Bul bul bird." He nodded, he knew what they were.

"Come on mom lets go." She nodded.

We left.

The shifters picked up their radios and spoke into them.

More shifters tried to surround us. I recognized some of them. A doe, a rabbit, a snake, a swallow, a goat, an eagle, a boa.

I smothered a laugh. It was a game Blaise and I had played when we were little: picking out dangerous things in their gentlest forms. Mostly with herbs but this time with shifters. Blaise was warning me.

I scanned the crowds. Their she was, waving her hands desperately, trying to get us to go. I smiled and nodded to her. She smiled back.

I took Eric's and Roz's hands and I ran, pulling them behind me, with Ava trailing after them.

TAHNKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	4. THEA AND ERIC: BIG WHITE HOUSE

THEA AND ERIC: BIG WHITE HOUSE

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

BUNPPIRE

WITH A SHOUTOUT TO…

AWSOME ONE

DISCLAIMED

---------------------------ERIC POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

WHY was she laughing? We were surrounded by shapeshifters and she was surrpressing laughter. I knew shopping was never a good idea, boys intuition. And then she looked around as if she was looking for someone, she found them and smiled her special smile. I felt a twinge of jealousy at the unknown person.

She turned, grabbing mine and my sisters hands and sprinting toward the exit. My mother trialed behind shouting questions, I ignored her.

As she dragged us, I turned and looked, there was Blaise, standing in a window, she slowly raised her cell phone and mumbled into the receiver. Her eyes were locked on mine.

Then, I lost sight of her as we ran through the door.

We got to the car and Thea wrenched the doors open. She shoved Roz into her seat as my mom turned to me. "Eric, what is going on?" she asked. Her eyes were wide and confused.

I didn't know what to say. "Please Mom, just trust me. We have to get out of here. We can't go home, though." I couldn't tell her anything else. It was Thea's secret. Not mine.

Moms eyes grew hard and determined. She touched my cheek gently. "I do trust you."

She jumped into the front seat and we drove out of the mall.

Roz was having the time of her life. Her head was out of the window, she was whooping and screaming her adorable little head off.

Thea was staring out the window with her head in turmoil. Her thoughts were filled with memories of her and Blaise. They were shopping countless sprees, they were talking countless talks, watching countless movies. They were doing every thing together, from sleepovers to horseback riding. I hadn't known how truly close they were. They were true sisters, blood or not.

"Mom?" I asked. "Where are we going?" we had left the area for the Strip.

"I have a friend, he told me I could come over any time. His name is Thierry." Her eyes lit up and her face brightened. She was in love with this guy.

Thea looked up. "Thierry? I know him. Erica and I were going to visit him and his girlfriend, Hannah." She returned her attention back to the window.

I was the only one to notice how Moms hand tightened on the steering wheel. She didn't like the mention of Lady Hannah.

We pulled into a house big enough and white enough to rival The White House. "We're here." My mom said. A bit too late.


	5. Eric and Thea: Manic Music

THEA AND ERIC: MANIC MUSIC

THIS CHAPTER IS DEICATED TO…

AWESOME ONE

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

BUNPIRE

VAMPIREORVAMPYRE

BELLA NOCHE ESTRELLA

CHRISIE101

KATHERINE ALVERS

BOOKWORM77101

DISCLAIMED

-THEA POV-

WHEN we pulled up to Thierry's house, well it was more of a mansion, if not a castle. Lupe and Nilsson came out to greet us.

Ava got out of the car and looked around distractedly. "Where's Thierry? He will want to see me." She smoothed her shirt with shaking fingers.

Was she in love with Thierry? That would be awkward for Hannah.

Lupe cleared her throat. "He's with his girlfriend."

Ava looked aghast. "Well, I'm sure he can ditch his slut for a moment, to see me." Ava sniffed. I looked at her with shock, what happened to her?

"Mom!" Roz protested loudly.

"I must disagree-" Nilsson started but Lupe interrupted him.

" Lady Hannah is not the slut you seem to be, ma'am." She said angrily.

"She's not a slut," Eric pointed out hotly. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but don't call her that."

Arguments erupted.

And I was utterly surprised at how much like a symphony the group sounded like. Ava's thin voice, and Lupe's rich one rang loudest, Nilsson made back round noise, and Eric's voice a crescendo. And through all of that, Roz's voice wove in and out like a complicated harmony.

It was stupid to fight.

"All of you!" I cried, my voice rising over all of theirs, "just shut the hell up!"

You could have heard a pin drop, it got so quiet. I did not swear, at all. "You're all idiots," I muttered and walked toward the mansion. It was out of character for me to say things like this, but I had just re-lost my sister and was in a bad mood.

When I reached the door, the fighting started up again, only this time, it was louder.

I quietly entered the huge house, if Ava was lovesick, and distracting everyone else, I would have to find Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah myself.

The hall was white and as silent as a tomb, a marble staircase led strait up at the end of the entryway, a green carpet led from my feet all the way to the steps and beyond. Two matching doors were in shadow behind the stairs. It was beautiful enough to take away my breath.

I wandered through halls for what seemed like forever, looking for Thierry and Hannah.

It ha been almost 10 minutes that I had been looking for them, when I found Thierry and Hannah relaxing in one of the many sitting rooms.

I knocked politely, of course they were looking into each other's eyes so lovingly, it was strangely intimate and I felt uncomfortable for intruding.

"Hello, Thea, what brings you hear?" Thierry said, welcoming me into the room.

Hannah smiled warmly, and squeezed Thierry's hands.

"Ava Ross is about to be beaten up by Lupe and Nilsson." I told him.

He kind eyes crinkled in concern, "Why?" he asked as he smoothly pulled Hannah to her feet.

"Uh… they got into a little disagreement." I explained neglecting to mention the insults aimed at Hannah.

"Thierry, go see what the fights about," Hannah told him, shooing him away. "I want to talk to Thea alone anyway. Its important." She added when he didn't move.

Thierry shot a quizzical glance at me, but I shrugged, I didn't know anymore than he did. What could be so important Hannah didn't even want her Soulmate to know about?"

Thanks for reading

Please Review

PLV

Elesary


End file.
